Cameras
by booklover33
Summary: Camp Jaha find an unexplained signal and manage to hack into the cameras in Mount Weather. What will they overhear?
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been in my head since I saw the first episode of the second season. I may carry this on when I get the chance. Also I will be updating my our story soon.**

* * *

><p>Bellamy hated this he was been summoned by Kane and was currently been marched down a corridor of the fallen ark his hands handcuffed behind his back. How had he gone to being leader of the 100 to a prisoner in Camp Jaha? He knew this would happen as soon as the ark came down though he probably should not have attacked Murphy. Ironic that the boy who had been banished from their camp was walking around free in Camp Jaha, well he was not walking yet. It proved that they knew nothing about been on earth.<p>

At the door of Kane's office the guards stopped Bellamy and knocked. Bellamy was pushed through the door when Kane answered "Come in." Bellamy saw that the kids from the surviving 100 except Raven were sat in front of Kane. He saw Abby hovering to the right of him behind his makeshift desk.

"They tell me that if I want answers I need to talk to you," Kane said addressing Bellamy who nodded but said nothing.

"Do you know how many more Grounders there are or if there are any in this area?" he asked.

Bellamy shrugged as best he could with his hands behind his back.

"We never knew but if we are having this conversation maybe it would be nicer if I had my hands."

Kane's eyes shifted to were Murphy sat and Bellamy's jaw clenched but he hid it well.

"I will be on my best behaviour," Bellamy managed to say calmly. It seemed to work as Kane indicated with his head to the guard and Bellamy's hand where free.

"I'll trust you once. Do you understand?" Kane said harshly.

Bellamy managed just to nod his head, no need to anger him.

"Where do you think the others would have gone?" Kane questioned.

"They haven't gone anywhere. They have been taken," answered Bellamy.

"How do you know that?" asked Abby.

"Clarke would never have left Raven," this Bellamy was sure of.

"Then who would take them?"

"Grounders they are under someone called the commander. That's who Tristan was taking me to," answered Finn speaking for the first time since Bellamy entered the room.

"Or it could be one of the others things down here that we have yet to encounter," added Bellamy.

"So you are telling me they could be anywhere." Bellamy looked Kane straight in the eye as he confirmed this was true.

A heavy sigh echoed around the room.

"We will do our best to find them."

"We will help," confirmed Bellamy.

"No," Kane demanded "We are here now, we are in charge and we do not need help from children."

"We have survived down here for nearly a month. You know nothing of earth."

"I'm sure we can learn. You are in no position to try and order me around Bellamy Blake."

Both men stared at the other for a few moments before the there was another knock at the door.

"Yes, Come in," called Kane.

"Chancellor Kane, you need to see this," it was one of Sinclair's helpers and as soon as he spoke he looked around the room noticing who was in it. "I think you all need to see this."

* * *

><p>The assistant lead them to a control room, Bellamy luckily was able to walk with no handcuffs but there was still a guard breathing down his neck. In the control room sat as many of the monitors they had been able to save and Bellamy could see that they had electricity, probably from the solar panels. On one of the monitors was Clarke and Jasper, they seemed to be having an argument with Monty hovering next to them.<p>

"What is this?" asked Kane.

"Well we picked up a signal and we located it. It's coming from Mount Weather so we tried to hack into their signal to see what it was and we managed to hack into their security systems and we can see what is on their cameras and we found Clarke," explained Sinclair.

"Is there sound?" asked Abby staring at her daughter.

"Give me a minute," answered one of the guys sat at a monitor.

Suddenly there was sound on the monitor that Clarke, Jasper and Monty were on.

_"You need to stop Clarke. Why do you want to leave we had everything we need here!" cried Jasper. _

_"We still have people out there! People who we need to find!" Clarke shot back. _

_"There are people outside looking for them we just need to wait."_

_"They can't find them they have swept the area and anyway they wouldn't get caught they are smarter than that."_

_"Clarke, I don't think there is anything to find."_

_"What are you saying Jasper?"_

_"They're dead Clarke; we fried them along with the grounders."_

_"You can't seriously believe that," cried Clarke._

_"I do," sighed Jasper as he turned and walked away. _

_"Jasper, you can't say that to her!" Monty yelled after him before turning to Clarke who looked close to tears. He pulled her into a hug as she broke down._

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Bellamy and Finn exchanged a glance. Clarke was losing it, she thought they were dead and it was breaking her. Bellamy was going to kill Jasper when he saw him.

_"I miss him, Monty."_

_"I know we all do."_

Again everyone in the control room exchanged glances. Who was she talking about?

_"I told him how much I needed him and he said he wouldn't leave." _

_Monty sighed "He will come for us. Believe me Clarke; I have seen how protective he is over you. Nothing not Grounders, Mountain Men or anything else this planet can throw at us will stop him." _

_Clarke looked up at Monty, her eyes full of hope. "But what if he is dead. I don't think I could handle knowing that for sure. We balance each other out. I need him. He said he wouldn't leave," Clarke repeated._

_"I don't think he had a choice Clarke." _

Abby looked around the control room Finn had a confuse look on his face as if he thought Clarke meant him but could not remember saying he would not leave. Bellamy had sunk into a chair he had his head in his hands and he sat listening to Clarke crying.

"Bellamy?" questioned Abby moving to stand in front of him.

"She right," Bellamy whispered looking up at Abby, his face was distraught. "I told her I wouldn't leave. I should have run to the drop ship when I heard her yelling at me."

"Then you would have been caught as well," reasoned Abby.

"But she wouldn't think she had killed me."

Bellamy realised everyone in the control room was watching him. Finn was glaring at him jealously.

"When did you tell her that?" he said hotly.

"After Dax tried to kill us," Bellamy said pulling himself together, "We need to go get them out."

"We need a plan, monitor the screens get a map of the facility and we will plan how to recuse them."

"We need to go now!"

"Bellamy calm down we will not be able to get them if we don't have a plan."

Bellamy didn't reply just walked over to the monitor and whispered, "I'm coming Princess. Don't give up on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how long it has taken to get the second chapter up. Second year in Uni has so much work. I will try to update as soon as possible. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed it means the world to me and I always smile like an idiot when I read the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Bellamy was sat in front of the monitors; Kane had let him go with supervision as he spent most of the time in the control rooms staring at the screens. A lot of the parents filtered in and out checking on their children; all smiling shyly at him. Bellamy only left the control room to sleep even meeting for planning to attack Mount Weather happened in there. Currently Bellamy was sat near to a Commander in the guard that he had quickly learnt was Miller's father. Commander Miller's eyes went from one screen to another; Miller had been in a recovery room longer than the rest of the 100 and had spent some time in the med-bay it seemed as though they were moving him again. The rest of the kids were sat in their dorm room talking while Clarke was sat on her top bunk sketching. Suddenly Commander Miller was right behind Bellamy as Miller walked into the dorm room with the girl that Jasper was always talking to.<p>

_"Miller!" yelled Clarke as she jumped down from the bed as her, Jasper and Monty ran up to him._

_"Are you okay now?" asked Clarke._

_"Yeah, only took three surgeries."_

Bellamy felt Commander Miller lean closer to the monitor.

_They exchanged a small smile before Clarke glared at the girl._

_"We can take it from here," Clarke attempted to say nicely but failed. _

_Jasper looked sadly at the girl as she handed Miller something that looked like a bottle of tablets and left. _

_Clarke grabbed the tablets from Miller and started to read the label. _

_"There is nothing on here just when you need to take them." _

_Miller looked confused as he asked "What were you expecting?"_

_"For it to tell me what is in here."_

_"Why?"_

_Clarke did not get time to respond before Jasper threw his hands up in the air with a sigh. _

_"Clarke will you drop it," Jasper sound exhausted like he had had this conversation to many times, "We can trust them."_

_Clarke glared at Jasper "I'm a healer. I'm sorry if I take his health seriously."_

_"Clarke, I'm fine they did not hurt me. I think we are safe here."_

Everyone in the control room watched as Clarke's face crumbled, she had no one on her side. Bellamy slumped forward "Oh Miller."

"It's not his fault," Commander Miller said from behind him.

Bellamy whipped around "She needs someone to agree with her and Miller is meant to look after her."

_"So you all think you're safe?" questioned Clarke._

_"Yeah," sighed Jasper as he walked away. _

_Monty smiled shyly at Clarke and shuffled after Jasper. _

_Miller looked at Clarke with wide eyes and said "Yes Clarke we should trust them." _

_Clarke looked like she wanted to argue when Miller ever so suitably flicked his eyes towards the cameras then back to Clarke. Clarke shut her mouth a nodded at him before a big smile crossed her face and she showed him where he could sleep on the bunk below her. _

"What was that?" questioned Commander Miller.

"Your son believes Clarke but he does not want everyone to know," Bellamy could feel the smile crossing his face.

* * *

><p>Kane walked in to the control room after lunch for another planning meeting for getting what was left of the 100 out of Mount Weather. Abby and Finn who had been watching over Raven in the med-tent entered shortly after him with the blonde Major that Bellamy thought needed to learn she was no longer on the Ark.<p>

"How are they doing?" asked Kane.

"Same as always," was the answer.

"So do you have a plan for me?"

The plan that had been made of the Mount Weather bunker was spread out of the table. The dormitory were the kids lived was marked as was the suspected exits. They had done well considering that it was guessing from security cameras. They still had no idea how to get into the facility and the Mountain Men hardly ever went outside. Kane had sent look outs to scout the outside of the facility but they would not be back for a couple of days. All they could do was plan their route they would take inside the facility, a team would get the kids while some would talk to their leader to make sure they would not come after them. Bellamy had managed to talk Kane in to letting him be on the team that was getting the kids out. He could not wait to see them especially Clarke so he could tell her she wasn't crazy and he believed her. He would always been on her side.

Bellamy glanced at the monitor and frowned, what was he doing? He walked to the monitors to have a closer look, Finn who had seen him followed.

_Miller jumped on Clarke's bed while she was sat sketching and looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing and smile breaking out over his face. Miller turned his head to say something in Clarke's ear she a slight frown appeared on her face and replied under her breath so her lips move faintly. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation after Miller seemed to reply a small smile came over her face. _

Bellamy and Finn looked at each other confusion written on both of their faces.

"What is that?" Kane asked from his position around the table.

"Nothing," answered Bellamy and Finn at the same time, they were not sure what was going on but neither what to air their jealous feelings.

* * *

><p>Clarke was sat on her bed going over the map of Mount Weather upset over the fact that no one believed this was too good to be true. She made an annoying huff when she felt someone jump on to her bed behind her. She felt the person lean over her shoulder and realised it was Miller.<p>

"Of course that's what you're looking at," he whispered in her ear.

Clarke frowned and said "Well, someone has to get us out."

"I believe you, you know but they are watching everything we do."

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Clarke with a smile.

"I don't know. How far are we from an exit?"

Clarke pointed to the map and showed Miller the easiest way to get to the nearest exit.

"But that's not the problem. If we open a door then there is a possibility of killing all of the people here and we need to key card to access the upper areas."

"Oh, there must be a way out that won't kill them. They went outside to get us. We just need to find away."

"Yeah."

Miller whispered "Don't give up," before moving backwards to get off the bed but he managed to fall and hit his head on the bed next to them.

"Miller!" Clarke yelled as she jumped off the bed and rushed to his side.

Clarke checked him over, "I think we need to take you to the med-bay." Jasper helped Clarke get Miller up and Clarke held on to Miller as they left the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was still watching the monitor as Miller fell off the bed and Clarke's scream shocked the room. Commander Miller ran to the monitor to see his son being helped up and to the med-bay. He looked worried.<p>

Bellamy turned to him, "Don't worry if Clarke was willing to move him then it can't be anything to bad."

Commander Miller gave a slight nod though he did not look any less worried.

Kane cleared his throat a clear sign that he wanted the meeting to continue, with one last look at the monitor Bellamy, Finn and Commander Miller turned back to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update. I only finished Uni for Christmas last Friday and I'm trying to update all my stories. Hope you enjoy this one. Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

><p>At Mount Weather:<p>

Clarke half carried Miller to the med-bay, she did not want to take him but she was sure he had concussion. Clarke had not wanted to move him to much but she could not help when she had no tools. Miller's head would need to be iced to try to reduce the bump that was gradually growing. She had already decided that she would not leave him, not in the hands of these people.

"Miller you need to stay awake. Talk to me," pleaded Clarke.

"Bellamy told me to look after you, you know," Miller mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah, before the battle with the Grounders. I had to get you in that dropship no matter what. If he didn't make it then I had to look after you like he did. Why does it surprise you that dad asked me to look after mom," Miller said with a grin.

Clarke blushed at the nickname but ignored it, "He's still alive. I know he is, there is no way Bellamy Blake let a Grounder take him down," Clarke said with a laugh, her face became serious, "He trusts you more than others in camp. When we found the guns I asked him, he told me that if anything happened to him to keep you close. That the others listened to you."

Miller stopped walking which caused more of his weight to lean onto Clarke who also stopped. Miller looked at Clarke in shock. He was about to say something when another voice echoed down the corridor.

"Clarke? Is everything alright?" asked Maya.

"Miller hit his head; I was taking him to the med-bay."

"Of course let me her."

Between the two girls they managed to get him to medical. They sat Miller down on a bed as a doctor came over to check Miller out. Clarke stood by the side of the bed not moving her eyes flicking between Miller and the doctor. The doctor came to the conclusion that Miller had concussion but it was not serious; she still wanted to keep him in the med-bay for observation though.

"You need to stay awake so Maya will sit with you," the doctor stated handing Miller an ice pack.

"No I will stay with him," Clarke's voice came harshly.

The doctor looked startled and a look passed between her and Maya before she agreed.

"Fine, now if you excuse me I will go back to my research."

Both Maya and the doctor left Clarke and Miller on their own.

* * *

><p>At Camp Jaha:<p>

The meeting concluded a couple of minutes after it had started again, Bellamy was back at the monitors just in time to hear Miller say his name. He listened to the conversation unaware that everyone in the control room was watching him. If anyone heard the mom/dad comment they ignored it.

"You really care about her don't you," said Anya softly.

Bellamy said nothing just looked at Abby with a blank face. Behind her he could see Commander Miller looking at him with more respect. Finn was looking defeated as if he now knew just what Clarke and Bellamy meant to each other. Everyone in Camp Jaha was starting to see that the 100 where a family. A mismatched family but one all the same and Bellamy and Clarke where the parents. They heard Clarke demand to stay with Miller sounding incredibly overprotective.

"She's turning into a bit of a mama bear," joked Commander Miller.

* * *

><p>At Mount Weather:<p>

Clarke and Miller where in the med-bay for about ten minutes before a man walked in with what looked like radiation burns down his arms. The doctor led him to a bed and hooked him up to the machine Maya had been hooked up to. She gave the man a sedative, flashed Clarke and Miller a smile and headed off once again. Clarke thought that she must be working in a lab.

"What is that thing?" asked Miller nodding towards the machine.

"I'm not sure," Clarke got up from the chair next to Miller's bed and went over to the bed the man was lay on. She followed the tubes as it led into the wall next to a steel door on the same wall as all the medical tools. Clarke walked back over to Miller and sat so she could talk to him quietly.

"It looks like blood and it goes into that wall. The camera can't see it so I'm going to go through the air vent next to the door. Keep watch and play along."

Clarke stood and turned to the wall in question a big smile on her face.

"Look at all these medical tools," she exclaimed.

"Are you in heaven?" Miller joked.

Clarke shot a look over her shoulder that said well done for playing alone. Clarke moved the air vent out of the way and crawled into the room. She stopped dead surrounding her in cages where Grounders and to her left hung two Grounders hung upside down their blood been drained.

"Oh my god," breathed Clarke.

They were draining Grounders of blood how long before the 47 kids got put into cages. It was then Clarke saw Anya, she ran over and knelt before the cage.

"Anya!"

Anya glared at Clarke, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what the Mountain Men are up to. I knew they were too good to be true."

"At least your people aren't in cages," Anya said bitterly.

"I will get you out of here. I promise just not yet. I don't have much time I need to get back before they know I'm gone."

"How are you getting out of here?"

"I have no idea."

Anya scoffed and turned away. Clarke did not try to argue and hurried back to the air vent. She scrambled though and replaced the air vent as Miller said "Having fun?"

Clarke turned to face him and his smile dropped he knew it was bad. She hurried across the floor almost in tears and sat on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Miller trying to comfort her.

"They are draining Grounders of blood. They are in cages! We have to help them."

"Okay, we will all get out of here. They will not get us but we have to act like nothing has happened understand?" Miller whispered.

Clarke nodded and her face went blank, her wall was back up.


End file.
